


Tender bro embrace

by TwinArmaghetto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, airport meetings yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinArmaghetto/pseuds/TwinArmaghetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave waits in an airport for his best friend John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender bro embrace

_“Watch where you’re goin’, kid!”_ Some old guy yells as he stereotypically swings his cane in your direction.“Shit, uhm, sorry.” You move out of the man’s way.  _Way to go Dave, so cool of you._ You swat the self-criticism out of your head. No time for that. Right now, you have to find a place to wait where people won’t bitch at you for standing. You move out of your current position leaned up against a wall and stare out into the seemingly endless traffic of people. Your first time in an airport. Exciting. No, not exciting. Maybe a better word would be  _terrifying_. Know what’s more terrifying? You’re alone. What else? You’re stuck here, waiting to meet a friend you’ve never actually  _seen_.

 Recently, that is. Last time you saw him was over video chat, but that was so long ago. You imagine he looks different now.  All you have is a vague description. Brunette, short hair, big square rimmed glasses, Ghostbusters shirt, khaki shorts, dorky teeth. But hell, there could be 20 Ghostbuster dorks in this airport, it’d be just your luck. You can only hope he sees your sign over the crowd.  _“ectoBiologist”_ it says in big red letters.

You clutch your sign for dear life and head into the mass of people. You scope out a sweet spot toward the end of the lobby/terminal/what-ever-it-is and head in its direction. You bump a few people along the way and get a few swears thrown at you, but you don’t give a shit. You just want to get out of here, and to see John in real life for the first time ever. You can’t wait until he’s not just some words on a screen, or a voice to an image. He’s gonna be here, right in front of you. Reachable, touchable, tangible, huggable flesh.

You make your way to the spot and hold the sign over your head, in hopes John will arrive soon. With every passing moment your cheeks get redder, just thinking,  _What if he’s hotter than before? Oh god, please, what if he likes me like I like him?_  You shake your head back and forth to try and rid the thoughts from your mind- you can’t blow your cool the first you see him! Man up, where’s your dignity??? Your _perseverance_??? If he’s going to be spending a whole week with you you’ve got to get your shit togeth-

_OH SHIT THERE HE IS._

No doubt about it, that’s him.  You zone out, taken back by his face. He  _is_ cuter. He’s fucking  _adorable_. A lot more grown up, matured a little even. He’s looking around, obviously hasn’t seen your sign yet. You take a few minutes to prepare yourself. Breathe, Strider, In and out. You try to put the words together in your head, but before you’re fully ready, he spots you. His eyes widen and he has the cutest smile you’d ever seen. His dad follows behind as he walks toward you, picking up speed. He’s practically sprinting now, and you can’t help but crack possibly the biggest smile that’s ever passed your lips.

You decide it’s best to not say anything, considering whatever you’d decide on- if you could decide at all- would come out as an excited stutter. You can’t believe he’s here, with you. After all the years you’ve been friends- he’s finally here. He runs into your open arms and you let out a harsh huff when your chests collide. You wrap your arms around him and he does the same, painfully tight but you don’t care. This is the first time you’ve ever been able to touch him, and it might just be the best moment of your life. You stand there in beautiful silence for a while until Mr. Egbert lets out a little, “Hey I’m still here” kind of cough.

You both let go hesitantly and he says his goodbyes. Wow, his voice sounds way different through the phone and video. Once his dad was out of sight he looked up at you with that adorable little smile of his and hugged you again. You could get used to this. Hell, you’d pay anything to have this be your life. Just this- right here, standing with your arms around this boy. You suppose you should say something…

“Hey” You say. Wow, way to go Strider, so suave. He just laughs, “Hi Dave!” All you can think is  _Oh my god you little shit could you_ be _any cuter?_ Apparently so, because he stepped back, grabbed your shoulders and tried tippy-toe himself into your line of sight. He was a considerable amount shorter than you, and God that just made it 10 times better. Something about it was just appealing. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so damn tall!” He laughed, still smiling. That seems to be a repeating pattern right now, and neither of you could stop it. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so damn short.” You say, patting his head. Oh God this week is going to be a  _blast_. He sticks his tongue out at you and you do the same.

 

“Welp, as much as I’d love to stand here forever, Bro is waiting for us back at the car,” You say, bowing slightly and leading your arms in the direction of the door, “Ladies first.” He punches your arm and wow, did you mention this is the best day of your life? Cause this is the best day. Of. Your. Life. You both walk out to Bro’s car and say goodbye to the airport. 


End file.
